All for the Earth
by Forgotten Illusion
Summary: SM/GW/DBZ/FF7/FF8. A new threat is posed to 30th Century Crystal Tokyo, but the senshi need help to save the world. But will it be enough? I fixed the problems in paragraphing, sorry bout that.
1. Prologue

AN: Sorry for the problems in paragraphing in the previous uploads. I saved it as a word document with paragraphs, but I guess ff.net didn't keep the formatting. I uploaded it again as html, hope it works this time. So sorry!

**All For the Earth- Prologue**

"Venus love and beauty shock!"

"See Krystle? You have no chance against us!" Sailor Mars yelled at a levitating figure in the air as they annihilated a monster.

"That's what you say now... I'm only getting started, Sailor Mars." Her cold, gray eyes narrowed at the senshi. Her long, black hair hung below her ankles along with the tight black dress she was wearing. "All of you... Watch out, for I will take this kingdom!" And with that, she vanished.

"Well, I guess we head home now." Sailor Jupiter said nonchalantly.

"Great job, minna-chan. Jupiter's right. We better rest now; Krystle will attack again tomorrow." Sailor Mercury replied. They headed back to the huge crystal palace tired. They were too exhausted to have a conversation, and when they arrived at the castle, they parted, each headed to their own rooms.

"Mama, the senshi have arrived. They all went straight to their rooms without saying anything." A pink-haired princess informed her mother.

"They have? Oh... Well, I guess it's time for you to go to bed too, darling." Her mother replied, hugging her daughter.

"Good night, Mama, Papa. Come on Diana, let's go."

"The enemy's getting stronger." Endymion said once his daughter left.

"Hai, I know. It's too dangerous to let her power get stronger." Neo Queen Serenity replied.

"We need to put this aside for now. Let's discuss battle plans tomorrow." Endymion suggested.

"Okay." Neo Queen Serenity answered as she fell into the warm and loving embrace of her husband.

"I am getting stronger, as well as my minions, but it is impossible to overcome their power." Krystle thought out loud. But there has to be a way for Krystle to defeat them. As the old saying goes, when there's a will, there's a way. The senshi of ice, fire, lightning, love, earth, water, destruction, and of time are all on one side. And the most powerful thing in the universe, the ginzuishou, is on that side, as well. The rulers of all nine planets and the moon are too powerful for Krystle now, nor at any time in the future. She may be getting stronger, but they will be training to be stronger, too. But there's a way, she just can't put her finger on it quite yet...

Krystle gasped lightly as a thought crossed her mind. If it is almost impossible to beat them at any time in the future, then what about the past? She smiled in amazement of herself. "My loyal, subjects, come forth!" Her voice resonated throughout her vast lair, and almost instantly, monsters of all sorts appeared and bowed in respect towards their ruler. "We will not attack tomorrow, or anytime in the near future." She stated.

Groans were heard everywhere, and her minions screamed in protest. "What the hell are you doing giving up?"

"Don't be a coward!"

"Silence!" Krystle screamed. "You are all so lucky that I am in a good moon because of the plan I created, otherwise I would have absorbed all of you for your energy." Instantly, the group's complaints were heard no more. "We will not attack, because we will save our energy for the senshi in the past, where they are not too strong."

Cheers erupted throughout the whole room, but it was soon quieted down once again.

"Save your energy... You might need it." Krystle smiled maliciously.

"I think that's enough training for today." A black-haired man announced.

"Goku, you and Gohan are free to do so, but I'm not stopping yet." A green being that can't be named an Earthling replied.

"Have it your way, Piccolo. Come on, Gohan, let's go." Goku said.

"But Dad..." Gohan whined. "Oh alright."

When they arrived at their house, they were greeted by a phone ringing. "I'll get it Chi-chi!" Goku picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Goku? Do you know who might want to or has the ability to steal formulas from capsule corp?"

"Huh? Is this Bulma?"

"Yes this is Bulma! Someone's been stealing formulas from Capsule Corp and I was wondering if you might know who!" Came the reply.

Goku rubbed his ear. "Well, sorry, I don't know who might want to do that. Can't you trace it or something?"

"We're not stupid, of course we tried that! About halfway through the process, the computer crashes!" Bulma replied, irritated.

"Oh... Well, a lot of people who want money will be trying to steal formulas from you guys, but usually you catch them right? I can't believe you expect me, of all people, to know someone who's smart enough to hack into your computers."

Bulma nodded, almost forgetting that Goku can't see her. "Your right. Good point."

"Well, anyway, how's Vegeta doing?"

"Umm... Bulma looked at her stomach. "He's doing okay... But I thing he's training a little too hard."

Goku grinned mischievously and chuckled. "Okay, well, take care of him, okay? Don't do anything naughty now... I have to go now."

"Bye..." Bulma replied hesitatingly, and then hung up.

When Goku turned around, he saw Gohan reading a book and also saw some food on the table.

"Who was that Goku?" Goku's wife asked.

"Bulma. She said someone's been hacking into Capsule Corp's computers." He replied.

"Who'd want to do such a thing like that" Gohan asked.

Goku was about to reply, but he was cut off by Chi-chi. "Gohan, keep studying! This is none of your business."

"Aww, Chi... Go easy on him." Goku said.

"They will be useful for battle against Krystle... And so will those who call themselves Avalanche, Gundam Pilots, and SeeD..." An observer said.

AN: Hi! ::waves to the readers:: From now on, all my authors notes (Okay, not all, but most... ^_^) and disclaimers will be at the bottom of the fic. It's so that I won't spoil my stories. I sometimes tend to do that. I want you guys to figure out the plot by yourselves. I don't wanna go, "This is a story about what happens when..." And then suddenly make a huge, elaborate summary about my whole fic that covers almost everything that you don't have to read it. ^_^' Sorry bout not posting for a long time... I have written quite a lot of fics, but I wrote it in my classes because of boredom or because I had free time, so it was on paper. I'm too lazy to type them all up, so that's why I don't have a lot of fics up. My friends read my fics and I let them have the pleasure of reading them. Sorry it was so short. This is the prologue... The other chapters will be longer, hopefully. For those of you that know that I dislike Dragon Ball Z, I wrote this when I still kinda liked it... I still watch it, but only for one particular bishonen. I might say who in the next chapter. Like or no like? Either way, please either review or email me at ForgottenIllusion@msn.com. Suggestions and questions will also be accepted. Thankies! Oopsie, the Author's Notes got a little too long... Thanks to those who are still reading this, and I'm sorry to waste your time.

Disclaimer: Most of the characters I used and will be using do not belong to me, but to their respective owners. Some characters, however are mine. The plot is also mine. This story is protected by law. If you claim this to be yours, or use it for profit, there will be consequences. Plagiarizing will also have consequences. Please contact me if you intend on using something from my fanfiction. Then and only then can you use this fanfiction for your own purpose.

(Okay... I tried to be really formal, but that disclaimer sucked... I know that... But you know the deal, don't you? I don't own the characters used in this fanfic, except for some, which I created. The plot is mine, and if you do anything with this fanfic without asking first, then you're in trouble. Hmm... That was better... I might not be so formal in my next disclaimer...)


	2. Chapter 1

**All For the Earth** - Chapter 1

"Krystle hasn't attacked us for four months now." Sailor Mars reported to Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Endymion replied seriously.

"We were hoping you would know." Sailor Mercury answered.

"If she was going to surrender she would tell us," Sailor Venus added. "But we haven't heard from her since our last fight."

"Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune are leading the search for Krystle and her lair, but they still haven't made any progress." Sailor Jupiter informed.

"When did the search start again?" Serenity asked.

"Since our last meeting about Krystle a couple of months ago." Sailor Jupiter replied. "Which is very similar to this one."

A small "damn it" escaped Neo Queen Serenity's petite mouth. "Her power could be tremendous right now..." She managed to say calmly, although her eyes gave her tranquility away.

"Are you sure you want to reject Sailor Pluto's idea of seeking help from other dimensions?" Sailor Mercury asked.

Neo Queen Serenity shook her head. "No. Call her up. We'll need as much help as possible."

"Of course, your majesty, I never gave up on that idea." Sailor Pluto said to the queen.

Serenity smiled. "I could always rely on you, Setsuna-san. How long will it take to get everything ready?"

"Not too long, since I have been preparing even though you disagreed. I-" She suddenly seemed worried, yet ready for battle.

"What's wrong, Pluto?" King Endymion asked.

"Somebody is at the time gate." Sailor Pluto replied calmly.

"Oh shit." Serenity cursed silently to herself. "Endymion, summon the senshi and send them to the time gates immediately. Pluto, I'm coming with you."

"I'm going to stay here and guard the kingdom and Chibi-Usa." Endymion volunteered.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." His queen smiled at him. "Let's go, Pluto."

Sailor Pluto had already opened a portal to the gates of time. She jumped into the portal, followed by Neo Queen Serenity. The portal remained open, ready for the rest of the sailor senshi to enter.

When Serenity entered the time gates, her eyes widened in shock. "That great power... That can't be Krystle's power, can it?"

"It's very possible." Sailor Pluto narrowed her eyes, searching for their nemesis. "She's too much for us. The other senshi might not get here in time. The ginzuishou should be able to summon the others. Although, it might drain too much of your energy."

Neo Queen Serenity nodded with determination in her eyes. "I'll be fine. Who do I summon?"

"For now..." Sailor Pluto paused, thinking. "Son Goku, Squall Leonheart, and Cloud Strife. Heero Yuy would be useful, but not right now. I'll summon him and more later."

"Hai." Serenity nodded again, and then closed her eyes in concentration. She murmured something, and then the ginzuishou started materializing in her hands, and soon it started glowing with power.

Gohan sparred with his father, both of them fighting as Super Saiya-jins. The time chamber was a very useful tool for training. Thanks to the chamber, Gohan had been able to achieve the level of Super Saiya-jin!

"Dad..." Gohan half-whined. "You're going to easy on me again!"

"You think so?" Goku stopped fighting, then smiled. "Then I guess I'll have to fight a lot harder then!"

Goku was about to strike a blow to his son, but he was suddenly engulfed by a bright pink light. Gohan had to shield his eyes, but by the time he opened his eyes, his father was gone.

"DADDY!!!"

"Anyway, Cloud... Wait, Cloud? Cloud? Are you even listening?" Tifa babbled.

"Huh? No." Cloud looked up to Tifa pretending to give her all of his attention.

Tifa raised her right eyebrow, as if waiting for something from Cloud. "Mm-hmm...?"

"Gomen." Cloud apologized. "Excuse me, I need some air." He got up and walked out of Tifa's 7th Heaven Bar.

Cloud sighed deeply. He stared off into space, and seemed to be lost in deep thought. But was he?

What was there to think about? It had been so boring these days, and everybody knows it. Tifa tried hard to relieve their boredom by saying that boring and stupid as hell story to him, but Tifa must have been so bored out of her mind that she couldn't even make up an interesting story. Cloud scoffed. Well, you can't blame her.

Suddenly, a bright pink light that came out of nowhere surrounded Cloud. He didn't even have time to ask himself what was happening before he disappeared.

Tifa walked out to talk to Cloud in time to see him leave.

"Cloud?" Tifa called out softly, trying not to think about what could have happened to Cloud. "Cloud?" She called out again, this time louder. Her face paled after what seemed like an eternity of silence. "CLOUD!!!"

"Your majesty, are you okay?" Sailor Pluto asked in a motherly tone.

"Pluto, I'm not as weak as I used to be." Serenity replied.

"Of course." Sailor Pluto nodded. "Gomen ne. I confused you with your past self for a while."

"Excuse me, but an explanation would be nice." A blue-eyed, spiky-haired blonde interrupted.

"You'll get one, but not right now. Sorry." Sailor Pluto replied coldly.

"Be nice." Serenity whispered to the senshi of time. "Heero Yuy, right?"

Sailor Pluto shook her head. "Some things just don't change about you. Squall Leonheart of SeeD is next."

"Gomen." Serenity smiled. "Ginzuishou, we need Squall Leonheart of Seed." The crystal sent out a silver beam and it returned with a handsome-looking young man who looked about seventeen years of age.

"Wow. That thing has a lot of power." Goku said.

"Of course. It's only the most-" Sailor Pluto stopped mid-sentence and thought about what she was about to say. If somebody else was to hear it, that might propose another threat. "Never mind."

"Where am I? What happened? Who-" Squall started to ask a whole string of questions, but Neo Queen Serenity stopped him.

"We know you have a lot of questions, but there is no time to answer them. But to make it short, there is a large force threatening us, but we do not enough power to stop them." Serenity answered regally yet gently.

"Too bad they're not enough." A sinister voice replied.

"Krystle..." Serenity hissed.

"No, I am not her majesty, though I am flattered that you think I am her. I am merely one of her loyal subjects, Pearl." She introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you, your highness." She mocked.

"Such a waste of a beautiful name, just like Krystle." Serenity said.

"Wow. She has a lot of power." Goku said.

Sailor Pluto gasped lightly. Those high energy levels were coming from her... Then that means Krystle is probably stronger. If they were afraid of Pearl, then how much will they fear Krystle?

"Thank you, your highness. And thank you, newcomer." Pearl mocked again.

"What do you want from us?" Sailor Pluto asked coldly.

Pearl smiled and walked to the gates of time. "They're a beauty, aren't they? You know..." she turned to face Serenity, Sailor Pluto, Cloud, Goku, and Squall. "Krystle has a plan so that only one person needs to go through these gates and our whole group can be in the past.

"Dead Scream!" Sailor Pluto sent a ball of energy shaped like a planet to Pearl, but Pearl was too quick, so she jumped and dodged the attack. Sailor Pluto's attack hit the gates, but had no effect.

"Shimatta." Pearl muttered, but she was quickly rammed down into the ground.

"I'm guessing, the fight started, right?" Goku asked in the air, half-laughing.

Serenity smiled lightly. "Hai, it did."

"Really? Oh, okay then. Good thing I equipped materia! " Cloud cast a lightning spell, but Pearl dodged again.

Squall looked around quietly. He was the only one not contributing to the fight. The queen had just thrown a small ball of energy to the enemy, which was, once again, dodged. He summoned Ifrit, that way the chances of dodging were pretty small. A large ball of fire was thrown to Pearl, and just like Squall had predicted to himself, she received the attack.

Actually, it was her shield that received the attack.

"You're smart, Squall: that was a good move. So now we know how good her defense is thanks to you." Neo Queen Serenity praised. "But how good is her offense?"

Sailor Pluto was pretty far from Serenity, but was close enough to hear what she said. She told Cloud and Goku to get in a defense position, for offense might just bring them down.

"Giving up?" Pearl asked.

"Do we have any reason to?" Sailor Pluto replied.

Pearl smiled wryly. "Hmm... I don't know. Maybe because I'm too powerful for you?"

"Powerful?" Goku replied. "You weren't even a challenge!"

Pearl scoffed. "Bluff all you want, you know-"

"This battle is pointless, don't you know that?" Serenity interrupted.

Pearl nodded. "Yes, for you it is, because you don't stand a chance against me."

Serenity shook her head. "Your goal is to go to the past, right? It's impossible to get there without a time key."

"The Black Moon Family were able to do it once; we can do it again." Pearl hissed.

"That was a long time ago... We have become stronger now." Sailor Pluto replied.

"How?" Pearl replied. "If the Black Moon Family attacked ages ago, then your last battle was ages ago as well. Nobody has attacked you after the Black Moon's attacks and before ours, correct? So how can you grow stronger without battles?"

All of their facial expressions remained unchanged. Part of what Pearl said was true, but of course they were unwilling to admit it.

But why can't they admit it? Squall thought. They don't even know if they're fighting on the right side. Just because they were summoned by this queen, it doesn't mean that she's the good one. She may be an evil queen or a good queen, and the Krystle they keep on talking about just might be trying to serve justice. But what is it about this queen that earned their trust?

Silence reigned over the space-time continuum. Pearl smiled in her small victory. Sailor Pluto tightened her grip on the time key.

Pearl's problem is that she did not get enough psychic training. She had planned for the senshi's attacks to hit the time gate and open it up or something like that, but that was obviously wasn't going to happen. But she just might have enough energy and strength to open that gate. Maybe... There's a reason Krystle selected her for this assignment. If the guardian of time thought that she was Krystle... Then she just might have the power...

She turned around and focused all her energy to open the gates. It seemed like an eternity before it opened. But it wasn't. If it took as long Pearl thought it did, then she would be dead by now. But she wasn't.

Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn arrived in time to see a woman jump through the time gate, and then the gates close behind her. It was obviously not good, for Neo Queen Serenity was cursing at the gates.

"Shimatta." She pounded her fist into gate. "I'm sorry...' She cried. "If I never mentioned that whole damned defense plan, this wouldn't be happening."

"It would be my fault, then." Squall tried to comfort her.

Serenity shook her head. "No, Squall..."

"Your majesty, it isn't over yet." Sailor Pluto comforted. "If you all help me concentrate..." She looked at everyone present. "On stopping her travel, it would will help. It's not going to stop her, but it will prevent her from travelling too far back in time."

All the senshi nodded, and then closed their eyes. Their auras then glowed brightly and beautifully that Goku, Cloud, and Squall were awed by it all. They then closed their eyes and concentrated like Sailor Pluto said...

AN: Hi again! Did you like it? Was it long enough this time? Or too long? Did you hate it? Please let me know! Review it, or send an email to ForgottenIllusion@msn.com. The next chapter won't be up for a while, coz I'm going on vacation. But I'll still be writing while on vacation, and when I come back, I'll type it up and then post it. Thanks for reading my fic! 

Disclaimer: Most of the characters I used and will be using do not belong to me, but to their respective owners. Some characters, however are mine. The plot is also mine. This story is protected by law. If you claim this to be yours, or use it for profit, there will be consequences. Plagiarizing will also have consequences. Please contact me if you intend on using something from my fanfiction. Then and only then can you use this fanfiction for your own purpose.

(Okay... I tried to be really formal, but that disclaimer sucked... I know that... But you know the deal, don't you? I don't own the characters used in this fanfic, except for some, which I created. The plot is mine, and if you do anything with this fanfic without asking first, then you're in trouble. Hmm... That was better... I might not be so formal in my next disclaimer...)

(He... ^_^ Was that disclaimer familiar? I was too lazy to make up a new one, so I just copied and pasted. ^_^ I might do the same thing in the next chapter. But you'll never know...) 


	3. Chapter 2

All For the Earth 

Chapter 2

Sailor Pluto opened her eyes. "Arigatou. Your efforts were a great help."

Everybody opened their eyes. "There was only one enemy; Why did we all have to help stop her? Is she that powerful?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Her name is Pearl." Neo Queen Serenity replied. She said Krystle had a plan for all of them to get to the past with only one person entering."

"She could have been bluffing." Michiru said. "But then again, we're better safe that sorry."

Sailor Venus nodded. "Hai. Sailor Pluto, where did Pearl arrive?"

"20th century, a few months after Galaxia's defeat. I'm not completely sure yet, but I do think that it's around that time."

"We disturbed their peace…" Sailor Mars looked down at the ground, if you could call it that at the time gates.

"Actually, if you think about it, there's nothing wrong with the timing." Sailor Mercury stated. "Sure they'd be disappointed that there's a threat, but their powers would still be strong."

"And why is that so?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"It's like when you wake up after sleeping, or when you try to run after resting." The intelligent senshi of ice explained. "When you wake up, you're still groggy, and when you run after resting, you don't run as fast right away, until your body gets used to it."

"Ohh…" Sailor Jupiter and Venus chorused.

Neo Queen Serenity looked down. "Did we just start running?"

Goku, Squall, Cloud, and Sailor Pluto all shot worried glances at the queen.

"What do you mean?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Pearl…" Serenity said softly. "Well, you see… She said…" She looked up and saw four worried faces. She shook her head. "Never mind. Maybe later.

"Umm…" Goku interrupted. "Your majesty, didn't you say you were going to give us an explanation? I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one confused here. And… um… Could you maybe bring my son here? He's probably worried sick about me."

Neo Queen Serenity smiled. "Of course. We will be explaining everything in the palace."

"And there's no need to worry about your son. He can leave his dimension only a few seconds after you left." The senshi of time added.

Goku was fascinated "Really? How are you going to do that?"

"Like I said, it will all be explained in the palace." Neo Queen Serenity answered.

Cloud roamed around the palace. He needed to take in all of the newly acquired information. Now he fully understood the situation, and he had no doubt in his mind about helping them. That small fight with that Pearl person… He hadn't noticed it when he was fighting, but when he thought about it, there was a spark of happiness in him during the fight. 

And then there were the senshi… They were all so powerful, it's just amazing that they can't defeat this enemy. They've defeated all their other enemies before, why can't they defeat this one? And they said something about rewards, as well. One of them is the senshi of time. She has the ability to send people to whatever point in time she chooses. Just like Pearl was able to go back ten centuries in time, maybe Cloud could also be sent back to that point in time when…

"Hey Cloud." A voice behind him interrupted his thoughts.

Cloud turned around to see the senshi of love and beauty. "Huh? Oh, hi Sailor Venus."

She smiled. She wasn't called the senshi of beauty for no reason. "Having trouble with the new information you got?"

Cloud shrugged. "Don't know… Well… Actually, kind of."

Sailor Venus nodded. "That's understandable. Are you heading to your room? You could probably think a lot better there."

Cloud looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. "I have a room here?"

Sailor Venus giggled. "Duh! Where do you think you're going to sleep? Couldn't you see that the queen is way too nice to let you sleep on the ground?"

Cloud shrugged. "He… ^_^' I guess you're right."

"Cmon, I'll show you where your room is."

"Wow…!" Goku said in awe. "You didn't have to give me this big a room!"

"You're acting like you're going to live here. Besides, it's the least we can do for now." Sailor Uranus replied.

Goku chuckled. "You've got a point there. Do you know where we're going to be residing in the past?"

"You'll see when you get there. You'll be living comfortably, though, so don't worry." Sailor Uranus answered. 

"I see… Hey, I'm just curious, but do you have a training room or something like that here?" Goku asked.

Sailor Uranus looked surprise. "Of course we do. Do you want to train already?"

Goku nodded. "Well, yeah… I mean, I want to be in top condition when we fight…"

Sailor Uranus smiled. "Come with me, I'll show you."

"How does your training room work?" Squall asked.

"It's an idea that came from her majesty. It's like a video game: You work your way up to the 'boss.' There are six main levels, although you can start from whatever level you want."  Sailor Uranus explained.

"Well, I guess we'll be needing a warm-up, so we'll just go ahead and start at the first level." Goku said.

Sailor Uranus nodded. "Very well. If you want to stop, just press the button on the bracelets we gave you."

"Not that we'll be needing to quit." Cloud added confidently.

"Just a word of warning: You'll feel real pain, but it's only in your minds." She then pressed a button that started their training.

"You think Metallia'll be a problem for them?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Metallia? Them? I don't think so." Sailor Venus replied.

Sailor Uranus nodded in agreement. "They're strong. Setsuna-chan wouldn't have choose them if it were otherwise."

Sailor Venus nodded. "Nee, isn't it cool that the three of them all wanted to train?"

"I know, it's so weird! But don't you think Squall and Cloud are cute?" Sailor Jupiter replied.

"Cute?" Sailor Venus repeated the word as if she despised it, giving her fellow senshi surprised looks on their faces. "That's an understatement! They're HOT!"

Sailor Jupiter giggled as Sailor Uranus relaxed. She allowed the two to drool over Squall and Cloud; it wasn't really something she'd do.

"I'm going to leave." Sailor Uranus announced. "The two of you can take care of them right?"

"You betcha!" Sailor Venus replied.

"See ya!" Sailor Jupiter said.

Sailor Uranus waved as the doors closed behind her, then sighed.

"You wanna go out for a while?" Sailor Neptune greeted.

Sailor Uranus smiled. "Yeah, I could use a break. Let's go."

Goku, Cloud, and Squall were fighting a green-haired woman. She announced herself as Emerald. They have fought many "bosses" so far, and they were getting tired. It made them wonder if the senshi ever beat this "game." But they had no intention of stopping soon…

"What level are they at?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Two. They're fighting Emerald now. Wait, never mind, they just defeated her." Sailor Venus answered.

"Wow, already? Pretty good. After Emerald, it's Safiru, then Demando, Wiseman, the Death Phantom, then level three right?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

Sailor Venus nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Sailor Jupiter sighed. "I hope that the other people Usa-chan's gonna summon are cute, too."

"I think she's gonna summon a few girls and some 15-year-old guys. Not that we'll see them." Sailor Venus replied.

"Hmm…" Sailor Jupiter thought over the information provided to her. "Well, those guys are too young, anyway."

Sailor Venus nodded. "I guess so. But then again, everybody is." She giggled along with Sailor Jupiter.

"So when should the others be summoned and when are they going to be sent to the 20th century?" Neo Queen Serenity asked.

"We'll give them time to rest and relax. Maybe a week or so." Sailor Pluto answered.

"That long…? What about a day or so? I just sent Mars and Mercury to check in on our guests since Uranus, Jupiter, and Venus haven't returned from sending them to their rooms. It turns out that they're in the training room. They're getting ready to fight already." Serenity replied.

Sailor Pluto nodded. "I see. That's good; that means two days is enough time for them. I'll make sure to inform them."

"Chibi-Usa doesn't know anything about this?" Neo Queen Serenity asked.

Sailor Pluto shook her head. "No, majesty. Would you like me to-"

"No, please don't." Serenity interrupted. "She might want to go back to the past if she hears about all this. Please tell the other senshi to keep this news from her as well."

"What if she asks about the guests?"

"Then tell her that they're our friends here to stay for a couple of days. Thank you, Setsuna-san, you are dismissed."

Sailor Pluto nodded and walked out the door. Serenity saw her bow to someone on her way out, and then Endymion entered.

"You look tired." He greeted.

Seeing her husband relieved her a little bit. "Because I am." She walked to her husband and hugged him, relieving the burden she's been carrying on her shoulders.

"You want to rest?" He asked in their embrace.

Serenity shook her head. "I can't. But I do want to stay like this forever."

"I sure don't..." He muttered softly under his breath.

"Hmm?" Serenity said.

"Huh?" Endymion appeared clueless.

"You said something?"

Endymion shook his head. "No, I didn't. You're not so tired that you're hearing things now, are you?" He teased, causing his wife to fall deeper into his embrace.

Cloud smiled as he fought a woman named Mistress Nine. Why don't they keep on fighting women? It's not that he holds anything against women, hell, if he did, Tifa would beat him up good. But why didn't the senshi program more men? They did fight some men, but it was only a little bit compared to the number of women they have fought.

Cloud then dropped his sword as Mistress Nine chocked him with her hair. She captured the other as well, but it seemed like she wanted something from him.

"It's not so funny now, is it?" She mocked. Cloud's sword was, for some reason, now in her hands. She walked towards Cloud, while still keeping the others in her clutches. Cloud tried to break free of her, but wasn't successful. "Tell me, do you know what it's like to be killed by your own weapon?" Cloud didn't reply. Mistress Nine smiled, then stabbed Cloud in his stomach with his sword. "Now you do."

Cloud took in the shock and the pain as he fell down to the ground. He saw blood coming from his stomach, which only increased the pain. His breath was staggered as he tried to press the button on his bracelet. Almost there…

All pain was relieved when the button was pressed. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Level?" Sailor Jupiter asked while reading a book.

"Three. Mistress Nine." Sailor Venus replied.

"How long have they been at it?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Quite a while. Oh wait… Cloud died?!"

"Cloud died?!" Sailor Jupiter repeated in shock. "I'm going to check in on him."

Sailor Venus shook her head. "Usa-chan appointed me to Cloud. You go check in on Squall when he dies."

"Why don't you check in on Squall? Your better with him, really."

"But that's not how I'm working. I'm gonna try to get whoever I can. And right now I have an opportunity with Cloud. You're not going to take that away from me, are you?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Of course I am." Sailor Jupiter replied. There was a moment of silence between them, then they both raced each other down to Cloud.

"Are you okay, Cloud?" They chorused when they reached him.

Cloud was still laying on the ground and panting. "I'm in heaven?"

The two senshi giggled. "No, you're still on Earth." Sailor Jupiter assured.

"Our training program is just like a virtual reality game." Sailor Vens explained right when Goku and Squall removed what could be called a "VR helmet" and entered the scene. "You guys got defeated too?"

Goku shook his head. "Nah. We just wanted to check in on Cloud."

"I almost died there, but I didn't. If I died without pressing the button, would I have…?" Cloud asked.

Sailor Venus shook her head. "No, you would simply be brought back here."

"Alive?" Cloud wondered aloud.

Sailor Jupiter nodded her head. "Yeah, like Venus explained, this training program is just like a virtual reality game."

"Did you guys ever beat the game?" Goku asked.

"Of course." Sailor Jupiter answered. "Those enemies you fight there are our previous enemies. They show up in the 'game' in the same order they showed up in our lives."

"Actually, we haven't beaten the sixth level yet." Sailor Venus added. "That level is where Krystle is. We also need to add Pearl in to the program."

Sailor Jupiter nodded sullenly. "You can use this program again tomorrow and go straight, if you'd like. You guys should rest up now. Sailor Pluto dropped by to tell you that you'll be going back in time in two days."

AN: Whoa, finally, I typed up this chapter and uploaded it. I actually finished this chapter a long time ago, I was just too lazy to write it up. I did have the next chapter ready, too, but I lost it. I'll have to rewrite it again. I won't take too long this time, though! I think I'm the world's slowest fanfic writer, wouldn't you agree? ^_^' I changed a couple of things in the previous chapters, but they were minor changes. I also changed the category of this fic from anime crossovers to Sailor Moon crossovers. I hope you enjoyed my fic so far! I'll get the next chapters up soon, I promise! Please review this fic, or email me! I love email and I will always reply!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, Final Fantasy 7, and Final Fantasy 8 do not belong to me, but to their respective owners. I really wish they do belong to me, but the only things that belong to me are a few select characters and the plot. If my fanfic is in any way similar to yours, I assure you it was only a coincidence. I do not plagiarize because I do not like being plagiarized. If you want to take something from my fanfic, I will wonder what is wrong with you, but that shouldn't stop you from contacting me first. Thank you.


End file.
